


The Best Bakery In Paris

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Fluff Month, chat is horrified, fluff month, ladybug doesn't like sweets, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 3 || Sweets || Chat Noir finds out that Ladybug isn't a huge fan of sweets and thinks he can change her find if she has something from the best bakery in Paris.





	The Best Bakery In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have instant inspiration for this prompt at first to be honest but once I settled on an idea the ball was rolling! I'm hoping there aren't too many prompts this month that I get stuck on for too long.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were on their usual after patrol perch, the highest viewing deck of the Eiffel Tower. The two heroes were taking turners asking non-identity revealing questions as they leaned against the railing, looking out over their city. “Are you a cake person or a pie person Ladybug?”

“Neither. I’m actually not a huge fan of sweets.” Ladybug shrugged her shoulders when she saw Chat’s head whip to look at her out of the corner of her eye. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ll eat sweet things from time to time, but I’m not going to go out of my way to eat anything sweet.”

After several moments of feeling Chat stare at her without saying anything, she turned to see his face. Ladybug laughed at the utter shock and disbelief written across the cat boy’s features. He sputtered for a moment, trying to form a coherent thought. “No, I refuse to believe this. I know the best bakery in Paris and as soon as you try their stuff, you will be singing a different tune My Lady.”

Ladybug hardly believed there was a better bakery in Paris than her own parents’ bakery but, she was willing to humor her adorkable cat boy. “Okay Chat, I will try something from the best bakery in Paris.” Ladybug lifted her hands to put air quotes around ‘best bakery’.

Chat Noir beamed at her, bouncing on his toes slightly. “Wonderful! I know we don’t have patrol tomorrow but meet me back here around the time we normally get finished so I can forever change your life!”

The excitement radiating off her partner was infectious and Ladybug found herself grinning back at him. “Okay chaton, I’ll meet you tomorrow. We should head home now though, it’s getting late.”

“Sounds perfect, until tomorrow My Lady.” Chat pushed off from the railing they were still leaning against. Giving Ladybug a two finger salute and a wink, Chat jumped out into the night. Chuckling, Ladybug left towards her house a moment later.

The next day Marinette was so focused on thinking up what bakery Chat could possibly be talking about that she hadn’t even realized she’d been helping Adrien until her parents asked if he’d mentioned why he’d gotten one of everything in the bakery. After a rather large freak out, she was wondering why he’d bought one of everything as well.

The two topics were still swirling through Marinette’s head when the time rolled around for her to meet Chat. He was already waiting for her, sitting on the grating with two boxes sitting next to him. Ladybug landed and sat across from Chat. “Alright chaton, what do you have for me?”

Chat Noir gave her a bright smile and pulled the boxes between them, Ladybug’s eyes widening when she looked at the label. “I went by and got one of everything from Tom and Sabine’s bakery earlier today so you’ll be bound to find something you love! Wait, why are you laughing?”

“Oh mon dieu, there have been two things on my mind all day. The first being who could you think has a better bakery than my parents and the second being why Adrien Agreste bought one of everything at the bakery today. I guess you were right yesterday when you said you’d be changing my life today.” Ladybug gripped her stomach as she doubled over laughing.

“M-Marinette?” Ladybug was laughing too hard to answer with words so she nodded her head in reply. “You’re telling me that you live above the best bakery in Paris, where you can get free sweets anytime you want, and you don’t even stuff your face with them on the daily?” Ladybug nodded again and Chat threw his hands in the air. “That is disrespectful to everyone who can’t have sweets whenever they want, like a certain model friend of yours, aka me.”

Ladybug’s laughter began to die out. “Well now that I know who you are chaton, I can bring you sweets whenever you want. Breakfast croissant tomorrow?”

“See, this is why I love you!” Two sets of wide eyes were instantly connected, blushes present on both their cheeks. “Well, anyway, I would be very grateful for a breakfast croissant tomorrow, thank you.” Chat’s hand came up to rub the back of his neck. “I could ask to be dropped off at the bakery tomorrow and we can walk together to school so you can give it to me? If you want to of course!”

“I’d love that Adrien.” The love struck smile Ladybug gave Chat Noir was returned with one just as love struck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
